


The Keys of Comfort

by sorryimpriscilla



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki No Kyokin, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: Anyways, Cute, Eren - Freeform, Fluff, Fucking, Homos, Hot, Kissing, Levi - Freeform, M/M, Piano, but - Freeform, ereri, gays, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimpriscilla/pseuds/sorryimpriscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has been perfecting his piano skills for awhile, and he finally bought a piano. He hopes to please Levi after he's been having stressful days at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Keys of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> A work of mine, that I now moved, from my fanfiction site. It was one of my newer works, but enjoy :)

~

“Ahhh...” Eren sighed out once they put the piano on the floor .The piano was astonishing, a beautiful satin black color with a flawless glaze, the keys made of pure and original wood.  
“I hope he doesn’t get mad at me for buying it” he thought.

Eren has been taking time from his days to learn how to play the piano. His mom would always play it for him, easing his foul moods with the tunes of soothing lullabies. 

He had learned rather quickly, to his surprise. The instructor was wowed with how he managed to pick up his keying pace in such a short amount of time. This wasn’t enough for Eren, though. He wanted to be able to play whenever he felt like it, to soothe his own moods whenever he pleased.  
He made no hesitation to buy it when he first laid his eyes on it.

“This is the one” he mumbled to himself. 

The shop owner gladly helped him load it into his car. It was a fairly small piano, but it would do for now as he handed over the money to the shop owner, he found himself quite excited at the thought of being able to share his newfound skill to Levi by playing for him.

As he made his way home, he couldn’t stop thinking of Levi anymore.  
“He’s been so stressed lately…” he thought.

Afternoons spent cuddling and talking on the couch became night in which Levi would come home and immediately go to sleep or spend hours reading books on law cases, meanwhile Eren would watch pitifully and let him be alone.

Eren soon found himself pulling into his driveway.

“Shit. There’s no way I can bring this in on my own” he mumbled, looking at his complex, but not strong muscles. He walked a couple houses down along the sidewalk, stopping at a nice light blue house.  
He knocked on the door.

“Hey! Eren! What’s up?” answered Reiner, Eren’s enthusiastic neighbor. He was quite ripped, or if anything, far more strong than Eren.

“Hey Reiner. Well –uh- my car roof above my piano is what’s up. I’m kind of going to need help carrying it into my house, if you don’t mind.” 

“Oh dude you seriously bought one?”

“Yeah...” Eren let out, feeling slightly choked and embarrassed. He was quite proud for knowing how to play such a skilled instrument, but the way Reiner asked made him fell sort of insecure.

“Sure. Yeah, I’ll help,” Reiner said, before Eren could feel any worse. “So how good are you?”

“I think I’m pretty good, my instructor is pretty wowed by me, actually” Eren said with a hint of pride.

“Cool, think you could play something for me once we get it in?”

“Maybe… I guess” Eren said. At least he could practice before playing for Levi. Together, well mainly Reiner, picked up the piano from the car and walked it into the house.

“Wow this place is really, really clean” Reiner commented, admiring how spotless the place really was as they entered. 

“Err-Thanks. Levi is a real clean-freak” Eren responded, blushing at how the letters of his name came out of his mouth. It disappointed him that although they didn’t really spend time together, Levi always found time to leave the place clean. 

“He’s your boyfriend right?” Reiner asked.

“Yeah.” Eren said, feeling his blush grow brighter, though he tried to sustain it. 

Finally they set the piano down in a perfect position, the living room, acceptable distance from the kitchen, bedroom, and front door. 

“Ahhh…” Eren sighed out when they finally put it down.  
“Thanks. I don’t think I could’ve hauled this thing in here by myself. That shop owner is stronger than he looks” Eren finished, recalling brief memories of the shop owner putting the piano in his car with ease.

“No problem. So, you going to play?” Reiner asked.  
Eren forgot this request from him.

“Oh” he said as he began to sit on the piano’s stool.

He lifted the cover from the keys, admiring how they looked and smelt. He laid his hands on the keys, feeling how genuine and smooth they felt. Memories of playing swiftly while he received pleased looks from his instructor resurfaced in his mind. He found himself sitting down quickly and started to play a familiar tune, letting the beautiful sounds of the piano enwrap him in a blanket of relaxation and calmness. His mother’s face appeared in his mind, seeing her tender smile and unconditionally-loving eyes. He smiled at this gentle memory, feeling the radiant brightness that she would spread to him. 

Suddenly, he saw Levi, his warm eyes from when they would stare into each other’s eyes so deeply, as if each ones’ eyes were a bottomless pit of undeniable and interesting feelings. Eren also smiled at this, remembering how close they were, how they made each other feel, how they loved each other. Soon, the passion from Levi’s eyes went away, and all that was left were sad, dull eyes.

Eren stopped playing.

“Hey, Eren, you okay?” 

He didn’t feel okay. It took him awhile to adjust back into reality, still shaken by the images he just saw in his mind while playing. He blinked at Reiner with blank eyes.

“Oh. Yeah, I’m fine,” He lied. “A bit hungry actually”. He got up from the piano and headed into the kitchen. While preparing himself a sandwich, he offered to make one for Reiner, but Reiner passed.

“Nah, I’m good. That was really good though. I can say Eren, I’m impressed” Reiner admitted.

“Thanks” Eren said shyly, still not over what he saw. To keep things from getting awkward, Eren offered chips and soda, while turning on the television. He surfed the channels, trying to find some sports channels, but settled on “The Office”.  
Eren and Reiner spent the next hour together, chit-chatting and discussing unimportant things to kill time.

Soon, Eren heard a car pull into the driveway, followed by keys jingling at the door.

~  
The door swung open.

“Oi, Eren. Why is the door unlocked-“

Levi quickly set his eyes on Reiner, then Eren, body language for asking what the hell is going on.

“H-hi Levi” Eren stuttered out.

“What is he doing here?” Levi asked.

“He helped me bring this in,” Eren walked towards the piano and gestured at it. “I bought it today,” he looked down. “Hope that’s okay” He said, scratching the back of his head.

Reiner finally got up and started to walk towards the door.  
“Well goodbye Eren, Levi” he said, and walked out the door.

“Eren…” Levi began, trailing off. He walked closer to Eren, towards the piano. He placed a hand on it, and ran it along the keys, curiously pressing down on some of the keys, earning soft tunes that escaped the piano.

“It’s beautiful…” He mumbled, still experimenting on the keys, Eren watched him silently, placing curious eyes and generating curious thoughts in his mind. Levi’s hair was almost as black as the piano. The piano, though, was nowhere near as beautiful as Levi.

“You’re beautiful” Eren mumbled, not aware that he spoke his mind.

Levi turned to face Eren, and walked towards him.  
When Levi was close enough, Eren held him and kissed his forehead, (thanks to Levi’s generous height, this was possible).

Before Levi could say anything, Eren kissed him gently, and guided him towards the couch. Pulling away, he walked to turn the TV off, and sat on the piano’s stool. Recovering his memories, he saw Levi’s sad eyes once again. He glanced towards Levi, finding him sitting politely with his legs crossed, eyes focused on him. Eren proceeded to place his hands on the piano, ignoring the image of sad eyes, and began to test the keys, not wanting to make Levi wait any longer.

Soon enough, he entered into the blanket of tunes and made the tunes match to the song, Dark Night of the Souls.

Gracefully and swiftly, he began to get more in depth with the music and keys. This song reminded him of Levi’s eyes, grey with the same or without emotion, but they also would gradually sprawl to life, especially when he was with Eren. Eren recalls these sweet memories, when they first met, when they first kissed, when they first made love. All the emotions gradually built inside of him, and he expressed them by playing the keys to the song. He closed his eyes, feeling comfortable enough to trust his hands, though not wanting to mess up for Levi. He was playing for him, after all. 

Levi was sitting, allowing all the notes to glide swiftly into his ears, drowning himself in thoughts. Eren was playing like an angel, and looked so focused, as if he were playing directly from his heart. Listening to this was like being able to gaze into Eren’s soul. He recognized the song, it being what they would both listen to if they has no desire to express themselves in words.

He recalls how he’s been for the past couple of weeks, being distant from Eren due to his new job, his studying, or his simple human need of wanting to sleep whenever he’s not doing either of those things. He feels terrible, remind himself that it was firstly him who sought Eren yet now it ended up in him neglecting Eren. Memories of their first everything resurfaced, particularly their first “I love you”. Overwhelmed was definitely how he felt, emotions now sprawling hastily and crazily inside of him.

Eren opens his eyes, and glances towards Levi, Levi is completely lost in thoughts and emotions, admiring each tune of each key that Eren hits, briefly before Eren turned back towards the piano, he saw tears in Levi’s eyes.

Levi never cries.

Lost in his own thoughts and music now, the song demands to slow down, reminding Eren that the ending of the song is near. Eren gracefully slowed his pace, letting each note hum until its noise was lost in the distance. Gradually, the final notes were played, and with that, Eren removed his hands from the piano. 

They sat in silence, thinking of whatever they pleased to think of. Eren didn’t look up, nor glanced at Levi. Instead he closed his eyes, thinking of his mom. He felt relaxed, he felt calm, and he felt at peace. Unknowingly, he had expressed his feelings through the song, leaving him with nothing to think about but what Levi’s opinion was and the silence around him.

Levi got up, and started to make his way toward Eren He sat down next to Eren breathing so lightly, though his heart demanded him to break out in unhuman sobs. 

“Look at me” Levi quietly and softly demanded.

Eren opened his eyes oblivious to the fact of Levi sitting next to him. His heart jumped when he heard Levi say this, and turned to face him. 

Once Eren faced Levi, he got a full view of his face. The tears abruptly stood out, staining salt water trailing out from under his eyes and over his cheeks. His eyes were a bit red and puffy, though for the most part, he still looked as handsome as ever, his sharp nose, his defined chin, his perfectly undercut hairstyle, his soft pale skin.

They stayed like this for a little, admiring each other’s presence. Eren, instead of seeing sad and dull eyes, saw loving eyes, shimmering bright from the tears that were still welled up in his eyes.  
Levi leaned forwards, stopping at nose-to-nose.

“I’m sorry” he said quietly.

Eren was surprised by this, but answered by leaning in closer to Levi. He felt bad though, for hearing this from Levi. The last thing he wanted was for Levi to feel resentment.

“It’s okay” was all that he could manage to say.

Eren saw another tear fall from Levi’s eye.

Attempting to make him feel better, Eren finally leaned in for a kiss. Levi slightly lifted his head up, and tilted it to the side to feel comfortable. Eren almost never lead the kiss, so he trust himself to guide his actions. Levi wrapped an arm around Eren’s neck, pulling him closer, and wrapped his other hand around Eren’s waist. 

Eren leaned in more also, enjoying the friction that sparked from their lips moving against each other. Eren slid an arm around Levi’s waist, and used his free hand to gracefully massage the back of Levi’s neck. Levi was pleasantly surprised, and began to engage his tongue into Eren’s mouth. Eren slightly parted his lips, allowing Levi to enter in his mouth, also feeling bad for losing his lead. He didn’t mind though. All he could think about was Levi. Levi’s soft lips against him, allowing him to taste and smell his scent, reminding him of their past experiences.

Levi didn’t hesitate in taking the lead, and enthusiastically took dominance of the kiss, softly pushing back against Eren.  
Together they felt so good.

Finding himself feeling weird, Eren noticed that he was getting lightheaded. He was forgetting to breath. No way in hell he wanted to stop, though. Levi noticed this, and slid his hand under Eren’s shirt. He reach up and massaged Eren’s nipple, before pinching it. Eren pulled away to wince and gasped, breathing heavily.

“I don’t want you dying on me” Levi said.

Eren fluttered his eyes as he felt the oxygen expand in his air-deprived lungs. 

“Of course not” he quickly replied, leaning in again, Levi allowed him to kiss him, again, though it ended much faster than the first. 

“Wait, Eren. This stool isn’t the most comfortable thing in the world” Levi hastily said.

“It can be, for now” Eren replied, leaning in again.

“Always getting ahead of yourself…” Levi breathed, also leaning into Eren.

“This is what I get for neglecting him” he thought. Still, he didn’t mind how Eren was dying to be in contact with him. 

One thing led to another, Eren finally gave up his battle of staying on the stool, and they retreated into the bedroom.  
Soon, they were both lying next to each other, exhausted, catching their breaths in amidst of the night.

“Eren…” Levi began.

“Hmm?” Eren replied, tiredness accompanying in his hum.

“I forgot to tell you how beautiful your performance was. Thank you”

“Ohhmm… you’re welcome” Eren hummed.

“I think…” Levi began again. 

“Mm?”

“That piano plays beautifully but…”

“But what?”

Levi big spooned Eren, (despite his size, mind you), and played with strands of his hair. He leans forward into Eren’s ear and purrs, “If you’re going to keep playing the piano… I think we need to get another. Perhaps a grand piano.”

“What? Why?”

“Because…” Levi scoots in closer, being absolutely as close he could be to Eren’s ear.

“I don’t think I can fuck you properly on that small one.”

END <3


End file.
